


Not quite under the mistletoe

by SockOwl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas celebration, Here have a fic that's almost just like my other one just in another setting, Love Confessions, M/M, Some light sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockOwl/pseuds/SockOwl
Summary: “Aren’t mistletoes supposed to work?”, Richie whispered to Ben.“Well, I suppose…”, Ben trailed off as they both watched Bill press the gentlest of kisses to Mike’s forehead and both of them giggling like children afterward.“See! That could be me and Eddie!”





	Not quite under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I don't have any imagination but please read this dumb christmas fic I hope you like it anyway!  
> This is solely inspired by mistletoes

“Ah! God _dammit_!”

Eddie and Bill came rushing into the kitchen when a loud crash echoed through the apartment.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, Eddie frowned down at Richie as Bill left the room with the loudest sigh to have ever been sighed.

“I was taping the mistletoe to the door frame, but I slipped.”, he explained sheepishly, stumbling up from his seating on the floor and righting the chair he fell from. “Aren’t you gonna ask if I’m okay?”

“You’re talking and standing so you’re clearly fine.”

“But Eddie…”

“What?”

“Looks like you’ll have to kiss me now.”, Richie pointed to the mistletoe above them with a shiteating grin on his face.

“I’d rather kiss a pig.”, he deadpanned, slipping away from Richie’s grabbing hands and escaping into the dining room where Beverly was setting the table.

\-------

“Maybe you should be a little bit gentler with him.”, Beverly snickered as she watched Eddie pace back and forth on the balcony. “He’s been pining after you for the last year and you’re giving him nothing.”

“But why doesn’t he just ask me out then?”

“You know Richie doesn’t work like that.”, she eyed him for a moment before speaking again. “Why don’t you ask him out instead?”

\-------

“Have you seriously taped mistletoes to every door frame in this place?”, Mike laughed, clapping Richie on the shoulder with one hand. “You’ve got it bad.”

\-------

“Aren’t mistletoes supposed to work?”, Richie whispered to Ben.

“Well, I suppose…”, Ben trailed off as they both watched Bill press the gentlest of kisses to Mike’s forehead and both of them giggling like children afterward.

“See! That could be me and Eddie!”

“Richie, I hate to say this but maybe he’s just not into you.”

Ben bit his lip as he watched Eddie and Beverly step inside again. He had been the first to figure out that Richie harboured more than friendly feelings for their mutual friend. He had promised not to tell anyone, and he didn’t because he was a proper friend, but he was quite sure everyone else knew. Subtlety was a word that held no meaning to Richie.

“Rich-”, Ben spun around, seeing Richie hurrying out the door. “Shit.”

“Shit what?”, Beverly materialised beside him and pushed a cup of eggnog in his hand.

“Bev, I fucked up.”

“How so?”, she took a sip of her own eggnog, looking at him curiously.

“I-I… Do you know… Richie…”, he stumbled and stuttered, blushing harshly.

“Yes, I do know Richie.”, she giggled.

“Bev, did you know he’s in love with Eddie?”, he powered through, blushing in shame for admitting his friends secret.

“I- Yeah. I know.”, she blinked at him, surprised.

“Does Eddie know?”

“Yes.”, she mumbled after a moments hesitation.

“I told Richie that maybe… Eddie didn’t like him back.”

“Ben!”

“I’m sorry! But… does Eddie like him back?”

“Of course he does! They’re just to dumb to do anything about it. Eddie is waiting for Richie to ask him out, but Richie doesn’t think Eddie likes him that way.”, Bev glared at nothing, taking a huge gulp of the eggnog. “Idiots.”

\-------

“Richie?”, Eddie called out, slipping out of the open window at the end of the hallway outside the apartment and climbing up the fire escape.

Richie had disappeared an hour earlier, not showing up to the apple pie or the just started gift exchange. Mike announced Richie wasn’t even in the apartment anymore, because both bedrooms and the bathroom was empty and there were nowhere else to hide. Some bewildered looks were shared until Bev quietly told everyone what disaster Ben had probably, accidentally caused.

“Richie, what’s wrong?”, his heart clenched when he saw his friend shivering in the cold on the top landing, a cigarette in one hand and the other one wiping tears off his face.

“Nothing’s wrong.”, he muttered, turning his face away.

“We’re handing out gifts.”, Eddie tried, panicking slightly. He’d never actually seen Richie sad, especially not on a holiday like this, and _especially not crying_.

“I don’t want any fucking gifts.”

“But you love gifts.”, he said dumbly.

“Oh, yeah? What does it matter when I never get what I fucking want anyway?”, Richie barked out a humourless laugh, flicking the butt of his cigarette over the railing before lighting up another one.

“Maybe you haven’t wished hard enough.”

“Just stop with your damn bullshit, Eddie. I’m not in the mood.”

“Is this about what Ben said? Because he’s wrong, you know.”, Eddie’s voice was almost a whisper at the last part.

“Huh?”, Richie’s cigarette fell from his hand, landing on the steel grating by his feet.

“I am into you.”, his eyes flickered up to meet Richie’s, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Huh?”, it was Eddie’s turn to gape at him in surprise.

“I said, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! Is this your idea of fun? I never thought you’d be so cruel, Kaspbrak!”

“Richie-”

“You knew! You’ve known all this time! Why do you want to ruin my christmas even more than you already have?! Are the others in on this too?! _Oh yes, let’s make Richie cry_.”

“Rich-”

“No! I’m done! I can’t do this anymore! I know you’ll never love me the way I love you so just stop it!”

“Richie! I’m not making fun of you!”, Eddie yelled, smacking Richie’s chest with one hand when he opened his mouth again. “Shut up! I’m not making fun of you! Are you even listening to yourself right now?!”

“But why would you like me back?”, Richie’s voice was a bright whisper, his eyes shimmering with tears again.

“Because you’re you! You’re Richard Tozier! You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re incredibly handsome.”, he rested one hand on Richie’s cheek. “You’re _so kind_ , you care too much. Even if you have some dumb ways to show it sometimes. You’re always around when any of us needs someone to lean on. And so much more, that I can’t even begin to explain.”

Eddie’s hand had moved to the back of Richie’s neck, and one gentle tug had their lips pressed together. It was chaste, innocent even, but it was honestly one of the better kisses Eddie had ever experienced.

“See? Was that really so hard?”, Eddie smiled when he pulled back.

“I guess not.”, Richie let out a weak chuckle, but the happy smile was there all the same. “I tried to make you kiss me but it didn’t work.”

“So that’s what all the mistletoes were about?”, Eddie asked after a few seconds of staring questioningly. “You could’ve just asked me.”

“No, that’s too easy. Gotta have some unnecessary hurt and sadness caused by evil Ben before being saved by my beautiful princess.”

“Glad to see you’re feeling better.”, Eddie muttered, grabbing Richie’s hand. “Come now, there are gifts to be opened.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted stozier for this but since Stan is Jewish and therefore most likely doesn't celebrate christmas it didn't work out and I really needed Richie going crazy with them mistletoes


End file.
